UN DIA DEL COMIENZO
by libertad
Summary: Capítulo único de Lily y James, hay guerras en las que no exixten las banderas para rendirse. dejarme reviews!


UN DIA DEL COMIENZO

Capítulo único.

Lily había apretado el paso desde que se había separado de sus amigas, hoy estaba de muy buen humor, por fin se entendía con James, eran capaces de hablar civilizadamente, claro que la ocasión también lo requería su mejor amiga siempre se había llevado fenomenal con Remus y ahora estaban saliendo, y para colmo su otra mejor amiga mantenía una más que perceptible relación fogosa con Sirius Black, no eran nada serio, ya que su amiga odiaba lo serio, pero que Black se estaba comportando con ella no podía negarlo, y de eso ya hacían unos cuantos meses, a si que James y ella hicieron de tripas corazón y pusieron mucho esfuerzo y energías por llevarse bien, ya que ni él la soportaba a ella ni ella lo soportaba a él, el resultado es que ahora se llevaban a las mil maravillas, y Lily se pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con el moreno y lo hacía de mil amores, se divertía muchísimo, de hecho ya llegaba tarde, había quedado con James en el campo de quidditch después de su entrenamiento, miraba en su mochila para sacar la rana de chocolate que le había quitado a su amiga, James después de los entrenamientos siempre necesitaba algo de azúcar, no la encontraba, casi estaba metiendo la cabeza dentro de la mochila cuando chocó contra alguien muy violentamente, cayendo al suelo.

lo siento- se disculpó Lily inmediatamente aun con los ojos cerrados por el golpe.

vaya, vaya, vaya-Lily abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar aquella voz sibilante y se apresuró a levantarse, recogió sus cosas con un toque de varita y se apresuró a marcharse pero la cogieron del brazo con fuerza.

Riddle, suéltame- la pelirroja estaba enfurecida, últimamente el slytherin hacia todo lo posible para incomodarla, y no precisamente con humillaciones publicas.

¿soltarte, no, no voy a hacerlo, ¿vas a por Potter no es cierto?-los ojos negros se clavaron en los de ella con frialdad- otra familia de sangre pura que se mancha, los Potter son demasiado valiosos, crees en serio que Potter...

no me importa lo que me digas Riddle y no voy a darte explicaciones absolutamente de nada, suéltame me estás manchando la túnica- soltó ella con malicia, Tom, la atrajo hacia sí cogiendo con mayor fuerza a la pelirroja juntándola hasta mezclar el aliento.

te estás equivocando otra vez Evans, no soy yo quien ensucia el mundo-

¿quien habla del mundo Riddle?-el chico sonrió de lado y la soltó marchándose de allí, Lily siempre había percibido la ambición de aquel muchacho, superaba las expectativas incluso de Snape o Malfoy, la chica no tenía a nadie una especial inquina, así como la tenían James y Sirius con Snape, pero Riddle a Lily le producía algo más que simple furia, le temía, no temerle sería de locos, aquel joven pasaba desapercibido, James nunca lo había tenido en cuenta, ni él ni Sirius, pero Lily si ...desde que empezó a percibir que aquel joven ejercía una fuerza gravitatoria en su casa, sus ojos verdes habían podido observar como los slytherin estaban prácticamente a sus pies, lo había comentado a Dumbledore y éste sólo había sonreído débilmente, él también lo sabía, Riddle se dio cuenta en seguida de que la pelirroja en respecto a él había cambiado de parecer, no lo ignoraba, lo evitaba, su sutileza para no despertar sospechas en el colegio, incluyendo el disimulo de los slytherins no había servido con ella, y Riddle quiso saber por qué, se encontró con una muggle de inteligencia comparable con la suya, pero a la que le perdían los sentimientos, como a todos los Gryffindors, esa era Lily Evans, no había mayor misterio, sólo debía vigilarla, pero la pelirroja no podía hacer mucho más que avisar a Dumbledore.

Lily se apresuró aún más y llegó corriendo al campo de quidditch, se paró al no ver a James, miró el reloj, pasaban diez minutos, pero no creía que se hubiese ido sin ella, estaba anocheciendo, ya estaba casi oscuro y quizás por eso no lo veía, la puerta de los vestuarios se abrió y la luz llamó la atención de la joven, por ahí salía James aún secándose el pelo con una toalla que lanzó al interior del vestuario en cuanto la vio, después se acercó a ella que le tendía la rana.

lo siento- se disculpó el chico- me entretuve en la ducha-

da igual acabo de llegar- James la miró extrañado ella era siempre puntual.

¿y eso?-

me tropecé con... da igual, eso tampoco justifica mi retraso por que ya llegaba tarde-

¿te has vuelto a tropezar con el slytherin ese?- le preguntó mientras se ponía la escoba al hombro.- que pesado, yo creo que le gustas-

mira que a mi me da que no- la pelirroja rió con ganas.

Estas segura? Hay chicos que insultan a las chicas para llamar su atención por que están locos por ellas- James sonrió travieso

Claro, y cuando las chicas pegan es por que les gusta el chico y les da rabia que no les haga caso- le contestó Lily mientras se hacía una coleta.

Así que cuando una chica te pega es buena señal eh?-

Yo diría que si- respondió ella al tiempo que se apartaba algunos mechones rojos de la cara, luego abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la repentina declaración de ambos, pues ellos se insultaban y se pegaban constantemente, intentó disimular la sorpresa- pues entonces si que es posible que le guste al chico ese-

de que chico habláis?- Sirius apareció junto a ellos- a mi no me traes rana? Como se entere Remus de que le traes ranas de chocolate a James y a él no se lo dirá a tu amiga- Lily se encogió de hombros mientras seguían andando.

Lily vamos hoy al lago? Hace un día estupendo-

lo siento Gala, he quedado con James no sabía que hoy estaríais libres para prestarme atención- la pelirroja puso morros.

Pues cancela el plan-

de ninguna manera es con él con quien paso el tiempo, no quiero que se enfade y estar sola por ahí, además para que me aburráis contándome como os va con ellos- la pelirroja puso cara de aburrimiento, justo en ese momento aparecía James por las escaleras.

hola a todas- James se acercó – buenos días... ¿que haces parada? Tenemos que darnos prisa-

prisa? Pero si...¡¡James!- el moreno la cargó como un saco de patatas.

Me la llevo disfrutad del día- el moreno desapareció con Lily por el retrato de la dama Gorda.

Me quieres decir por que tenemos que darnos prisa? Y no te cansas? Se andar sabes?-

Ya se que sabes andar, te has puesto el bañador verdad? Por que ayer hablamos de ir a la roca del lago para aprender a hacer cabriolas recuerdas?-

Llevo el bañador, pero que sepas que ni loca me voy a tirar desde la roca esa para partirme la crisma, y además sin paracaídas-

¿paracaídas?-

déjalo no lo entenderías-

claro que lo entiendo!- James la bajó- se lo que es un paracaídas, pero no lo necesitas para saltar desde una roca, eres una exagerada-

bueno, perdona por tener algo de amor a mi vida, eres tu el que vuela casi de forma suicida no yo- James sonrió y ladeó la cabeza.

Creí que no venías a verme volar-

A los entrenamientos no, pero a los partidos...he ido alguna vez- le contestó la pelirroja echando a andar

¿Te gustaría ir a volar conmigo?- Lily sonrió, e iba a contestar pero alguien lo hizo por ella.

Claro que le gustaría Potter- Lily borró la sonrisa al escuchar a Tom riddle, ni siquiera le había visto llegar y eso que el pasillo estaba prácticamente desierto, James se giró para mirar al que había hablado.

Soy Thomas Riddle- le tendió la mano y James la iba a estrechar por educación, cuando Lily se lo impidió.

No te llamas Thomas, te llamas Tom, si nos disculpas- Lily apartó a James cogiéndolo de la mano derecha para que en ningún momento estrechase la de aquel muchacho.

Lily querida yo sólo quería ponerte las cosas fáciles, ¿y así es como me lo agradeces?-

no necesito tu ayuda-

quien habló de ayuda, Lily, aun no entiendes mis propósitos...y necesito que lo hagas, solo sabiéndolo Dumbledore no me bastará-

quizás podrías informarme a mi también-

Quizás, Potter, pero no es cuestión de palabras sino de percepción y tu de eso carecerás hasta que dejes de ser un arrogante, mientras tanto puede informarte tu preciosa y futura novia- la mirada del Slytherin, se posó una ultima vez en Lily y se marchó doblando la esquina.

Lily podrías decirme a que se refiere ese...- pero cuando James se giró se encontró con una Lily completamente sonrojada- vaya hacía tiempo que no te veía así- dijo sonriendo James.

No tiene gracia- dijo Lily girándose y echando a andar.

Si no me río-

Pasa de mi-

Eso también hacía tiempo que no te lo oía, ¿volvemos a los viejos tiempos y no me he enterado?- James se paró en seco y Lily volteó.

Lo siento James es sólo que el slytherin ese me ataca los nervios, me...me da miedo-

¿miedo? No estarás hablando en serio, por que te iba a dar miedo? Incluso ahora? Por que no lo parecía-

James, incluso Dumbledore sabe que...ese chico no es normal-

¿por qué no me has dejado darle la mano?-

no te ha dicho su verdadero nombre, y el otro día dijo que...-

¿qué dijo?-

dijo que, bueno fue entre líneas, me dijo que no iba a dejarme en paz por que los Potter sois una familia demasiado valiosa como para mancharla-

mancharla? Mancharla de que? Y qué vas a manchar? Si ya no queda familia Potter soy yo el único-

bueno al parecer también cuenta a los difuntos y a la futura familia que tu des lugar...ya me entiendes y bueno, lo de mancharla se refiere a mi por que como soy...-

eres que? A mi parecer eres una bruja, estás aquí no? –ella asintió.

De todas formas yo no la mancho eh...por queee- Lily vaciló y dio un paso hacia atrás ya que James se había acercado demasiado a ella, tan cerca...

¿por qué que?- estaba tan cerca que Lily sólo tendría que...ya no sabía ni a que distancia se encontraba James por que había cerrado los ojos, su olor era embriagador y la atontaba, tan cerca...la pelirroja acercó su nariz a la de él, una leve caricia que instaba a buscar la boca de James cuando la campana que anunciaba el desayuno los sobresaltó a ambos y los pasillos se llenaron de alumnos. Lily se frotó los ojos y James miró hacia el otro lado sonriendo entre contento y maldiciendo su mala suerte.

No le cuentes a Sirius ni a ninguno de tus amigos lo de...-

Lily no somos unos críos de acuerdo?-

Me refería a lo de Tom Riddle- rió la pelirroja, James rió junto a ella.

Se me ha ocurrido que podría coger una cesta con el desayuno e ir directamente al lago-

Me parece bien-

James y Lily se encontraban en la zona de rocas de el lago, el cual estaba repleto de estudiantes disfrutando las últimas semanas de colegio.

vale, acércate un poco más al borde o no podrás coger suficiente distancia de las rocas- le dijo James que estaba tras ella apoyado en la roca.

no pienso lanzarme-

no es tan alto como te piensas si te acercases más al borde te darías cuenta- le instó el moreno que ya se había tirado unas cuantas veces, e iba con el bañador de surfer empapado, la pelirroja lo miró con el ceño fruncido, iba con un bikini rojo que a James le costaba no mirar.-acércate más, Lily, desde donde estás podrían haber cuatro personas más haciendo cola para tirarse -

pues tírate tu-

ah no! Habíamos dicho que a la tercera iba la vencida y yo ya me he tirado tres veces, venga no seas cagueta-

cagueta...- Lily dio tres pasos decidida, James tenía razón no había tanta altura apenas era como un trampolín de un piso y medio de alto, miró el agua, no habían rocas cercanas- está fría?-

está espléndida, venga al menos tírate de pie aunque sea- James se burló ahogando una risita, Lily hizo movimiento para coger impulso y con un grito de diversión se lanzó de cabeza, James no se creía que la chica lo hubiese hecho y se acercó al borde para ver como ella caía, Lily entró limpiamente en el agua , tres segundos después una cabeza pelirroja emergía del agua sonriendo, James se tiró cogiendose las piernas y cayó al agua salpicando un montón de agua. Lily después de limpiarse los ojos buscó a James con la mirada, después sintió un tirón en el tobillo y la cabeza de James emergió tan rebelde como si estuviera seca.

Eres un salvaje- le dijo Lily extendiendo su mano para acercar a James, a donde ella estaba cogida de la pared de la roca.

Gracias- respondió al tiempo que cogía la mano de Lily y tiraba hacia él, los brazos de la chica rodearon su cuello, y las piernas sus caderas , el contacto fue más íntimo de lo que los dos esperaban, pero no les importó, disfrutando del momento , mientras sonreían por la excitación que les producía el saber que se correspondían y que ansiaban besarse.

¡¡¡LILY!- la pelirroja se sobresaltó al igual que el moreno he hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, hundió a James bajo el agua-¡¡Lily! ¿qué haces?-

¡aquí haciendo aguadillas a James!- la pelirroja sonrió.

aaaaah! Pelea de aguadillas- gritó Gala, los cuatro se lanzaron al agua y empezaron una guerra entre ellos.

perdona James, pero no nos hubiesen dejado ni a sol ni a sombra- el chico asintió sabiéndolo bien, sobre todo pensando en lo pesado que era Sirius.

a partir de ahora te voy a pedir otro tipo de disculpas- Lily alzó una ceja sugestiva.

te costará algo de pelea-sonrió la chica mirando de reojo a los otros cuatro.

te va la guerra eh?-el animago sonrió travieso.

me va la guerra desde que te conozco James potter-

Bella, querida, ve a avisar de que hoy habrá reunión oficial, tu ya me entiendes- la chica dejó de besar el cuello del joven, acarició su mejilla y se levantó del sofá con una sonrisa peligrosa dispuesta a dar la orden.

Lily y James no habían tenido en ningún momento tiempo para estar a solas, a altas horas de la noche los seis aun se encontraban en la sala común desperdigados por todos los sillones comiendo ranas de chocolate y hablando de cualquier tontería, Lily ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa y miles de ideas locas se le cruzaban por la cabeza. La pelirroja se levantó de repente, tan de repente que todos se sobresaltaron.

¿qué pasa?- preguntó James extrañado.

lo siento, pero tengo que hacerlo-dijo ella.

no! No lo hagas- le pidió James.

que no lo haga? Me está poniendo de los malditos nervios-

Lily por favor!- los otros cuatro estaban alucinados de la conversación que mantenían los dos amigos.

Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar más-la pelirroja se dirigió hacia James que estaba completamente aturdido y le arrancó el papel de envoltura de rana de chocolate que tenía entre los dedos y que el moreno estaba estrujando y haciendo un ruidito que a Lily desquiciaba, si antes ya estaban callados de la impresión ahora estaban más si cabe.

Lily cariño- habló Gala con cuidado- creo que deberías ir a la cama-

Yo? NO, tu eres la que debes ir a la cama, ahora mismo- le dijo seriamente, tan seriamente que Gala se confundió, era a Lily a la que quería tranquilizar no a ella.

Pero...-

Además mira la cara que llevas te están saliendo bolsas bajo los ojos, al igual que Remus, venga, los dos a la cama-

Yo? Y yo que tengo que ver? Yo no tengo sueño aún- refunfuñó el castaño.

Remus!- Gala habló con voz autoritaria- tenemos que hacer caso a Lily y irnos a la cama- poco le faltó al licántropo para coger de la mano a su chica y subir escaleras arriba, Sirius y Eva se miraron y se apresuraron a coger la otra habitación. La pelirroja miró satisfecha el salón vacío, James se reía en el sillón desde donde estaba sentado.

Y tu de que te ríes?-

De cómo los manipulas, ni yo mismo lo habría hecho mejor-le dijo levantándose del sillón y acercándose a Lily.

Era necesario despejar el campo de batalla- le dijo ella al tiempo que le rodeaban la cintura.

Señorita Lilian Evans, tiene la guerra declarada - James se acercó hasta rozar sus labios, la pelirroja sonrió sin apartar la verde mirada de los ojos castaños de él.

Y no existen las banderas blancas- Lily cerró los ojos y por fin después de todo un día de interrupciones, pudieron besarse por primera vez, juntando sus labios en una caricia infinita.

hoy! 11 de mayo, comienza una guerra, una guerra en la que no existe la rendición, una guerra en la que se derramará sangre por la doctrina en la que creemos, una guerra por limpiar el mundo, una guerra por la que si hace falta nos sacrificaremos- Voldemort miró a sus secuaces enmascarados de blanco- una guerra a la que jamás daré fin- siseó.

FIN

Libertad.

Lib para los amigos.

Mafalda´s friend.


End file.
